Tinkerbell (Film)
|Originaltitel = Tinker Bell |Produktionsland = USA |Originalsprache = Englisch |Erscheinungsjahr = 2008 |Länge = 78 Minuten |Altersfreigabe = FSK ohne Altersbeschränkung |Regie = Bradley Raymond |Drehbuch = Jeffrey M. Howard J. M. Barrie (Figuren) |Produktion = Jeannine Roussel |Musik = Joel McNeely |Bild = Tinkerbell Film Cover.jpg |Bildbreite = 250px }} Tinkerbell ist der erste Film der Disney Fairies Reihe und ein computeranimierter Spielfilm von Disney aus dem Jahr 2008. Der Film wurde von dem DisneyToon Studios produziert und handelt von der Fee Tinkerbell. Der Film wurde zuerst am 28. Oktober 2008 auf DVD und Blu-ray Disc veröffentlicht. Es existieren Versionen auf Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Deutsch, Italienisch und anderen Sprachen. Die deutsche Free-TV-Premiere erfolgte am 14. November 2008 bei Super RTL. Handlung thumb|left|Tinkerbells erster FlugAls ein Baby das erste Mal lacht wird eine kleine Fee geboren, als Löwenzahnsamen auf die Reise zum Feenstaubbaum ins Tal der Feen. Dort angelangt wird Feenstaub auf denn Löwenzahnsamen gestreut. Der Löwenzahnsamen verwandelt sich dann in eine Fee. Alle Feen haben sich am Feenstaubbaum versammelt um die neue Fee willkommen zu heißen. Nun wird die Gabe der kleinen Fee bestimmt, dazu bringen die Feen verschiedene Dinge, wie Blumen, Wasser und vieles mehr. Als sie verschiedene Dinge berührt fallen sie in Staub zusammen. Doch dann leuchtet ein Hammer auf und ihre Gabe ist bestimmt. Sie ist eine Kupferkesselfee und Königin Clarion gibt ihr den Namen Tinkerbell. thumb|Tinkerbell erkundet die Gegend.Bobble und Clank zeigen der neuen Kupferkesselfee das Tal der Feen und ihr Reich, indem sie arbeiten wird. Tinkerbell ist begeistert und sie bekommt sogar ihr eigenes Haus und neue Kleidung. Sie schneidet sich die Kleidung zurecht und macht sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz. Fee Mary fragt Bobble und Clank wann sie die Sachen zu den anderen Feen bringen, aber am Wagen fehlt ein Rad. Als Fee Mary es beinahe heraus findet, fragt Tinkerbell ob sie mit darf. So machen sich die Drei mit Käse auf den Weg. Clank trägt den Rad auf der einen Seite. Plötzlich werden sie von Disteln angegriffen. Käse rennt so schnell, dass alle gegen einen Baum stoßen. Emily kümmert sich gleich um ihn, während Silberhauch sich um Tinkerbell kümmern, aber auch Rosetta und Klara helfen. Clnk und Bobble zeigen den Feen was sie geliefert haben. Gleich machen sich Silberhauch und Klara an die Arbeit. Silberhauch streut Wassertropfen in die Luft und Klara erzeugt dadurch einen Regenbogen, diesen sammelt sie dann ein. Tinkerbell möchte gerne wissen, warum sie das tut. Klara und die anderen Feen erzählen Tinkerbell etwas über das Festland und erklären ihr auch den Weg dort hin. Nun verabschiedet sich Tinkerbell von ihren Freundinnen und fährt mit den beiden Jungs zurück. Auf der Rückfahrt möchte sie die Gegend erkundigen und trifft auf Vidia, die sich gerade um die Pollen kümmert. Vidia ist sehr unfreundlich zu Tinkerbell und meint, dass ihre Fähigkeit besser als ihre sei. Tinkerbell ist traurig und wütend und fliegt weiter. Sie entdeckt am einem Strand verschiedene Dinge und nimmt diese mit. Die beiden Jungs erzählen ihr, dass dies Fundsachen sein, die den Menschen gehört. Als Fee Mary davon Wind bekommt, nimmt sie Tinkerbell die Sachen weg. In der Zwischenzeit bereiten die anderen Feen alles für den Frühling vor. Tinkerbell lernt die Feen Klara, Rosetta, Silberhauch und Emily kennen. Als Tinkerbell erfährt, dass Tinker nicht zum Festland fliegen und das Nimmerland nicht verlassen, ist sie traurig und versucht alles mögliche um doch in der Welt der Menschen zu gelangen. thumb|left|Emily, Rosetta und Klara wollen Tinkerbell helfen.Sie bittet ihre Freundinnen deren Gaben zu zeigen, damit Tinkerbell keine Tinkerfee mehr ist. Zuerst versucht Silberhauch ihr bei zu bringen, wie man ein Spinnennetz nass macht, aber ohne Erfolg. Als nächstes bringt Klara Tinkerbell bei wie man eine Lichtkugel macht und diese weg zu werfen. Leider kann sie das auch nicht und wird von Glühwürmchen verfolgt. Emily möchte Tinkerbell helfen und zeigt ihr wie man Jungvögel das Fliegen bei bringt. Das schafft sie auch nicht von wird schließlich von einen Falke angegriffen, den Feind der Feen. Tinkerbell hat kein Talent für die Aufgaben ihrer Freundinnen. Sie ist verzweifelt und bittet sogar Vidia, eine egoistische Fee ihr zu helfen. Diese meint Tinkerbelll solle Disteln fangen. Tinkerbell glaubt an sich und versucht mit Hilfe von Käse die Disteln zu fangen. Jedoch unterschätzt Tinkerbell die Anzahl der Disteln und somit zerstören die rennenden Disteln die kompletten Vorbereitungen für den Frühling. Die Feen glauben nicht mehr daran, dass der Frühling gerettet werden kann doch Tinkerbell hat eine Idee und baut Erfindung, die den anderen Feen helfen können ihre Arbeiten zu beschleunigen. Alle Feen arbeiten zusammen und gemeinsam schaffen sie es in nur einer Nacht die gesamte Arbeit neu zu machen. thumb|Emily, Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Silberhauch und Klara fliegen zum Festland.Tinkerbell bekommt dank ihres Einsatz die Erlaubnis von Königin Clarion mit auf das Festland zu fliegen und alles für den Frühling vor zu bereiten. Tinkerbell ist glücklich und macht sich mit den anderen Feen auf dem Weg zu Festland. Zum Schluss übergibt Tinkerbell die Spieluhr Wendy zurück, diese zieht sie auf und freut sich sehr. Synchronisation Musik Am 14. Oktober 2008 wurde eine Soundtrack-CD zum Film veröffentlicht, die neben Liedern aus dem Film auch weitere Lieder enthält. Sie umfasst insgesamt zehn Titel. Hörspiel 150px|leftAm 21. November 2008 erschien neben dem Film auch eine Hörspiel CD. Diese erhält 4 Tracks und hat eine Spieldauer von 53 Minuten. Trivia *Als Bobble und Clank Tinkerbell das Tal der Feen zeigten, sind sie in den Winterwald geflogen. Was aber im Film Das Geheimnis der Feenflügel nicht möglich und Verboten war. *Der Alternative Name von Tinker Bell Film war "Tinkerbell and the Ring of Belief" http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/86713-Tinker_Bell.html Kategorie:Feen Trilogie Kategorie:Filme